


Бонд всегда к нему возвращался

by Bealltainn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealltainn/pseuds/Bealltainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На губах Кью играла улыбка. Когда он переставал ждать, Бонд возвращался. Джеймс Бонд к нему всегда возвращался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бонд всегда к нему возвращался

Он весь состоял из запретов и противоречий, из острых углов и изящных отточенных движений. Не слушал приказов, уводил чужих женщин, просачивался сквозь стены, словно призрак, и всегда выходил сухим из воды.  
Он приходил реже, чем бывал в Лондоне. Когда Кью уже переставал ждать и готов был выбросить из головы их недоотношения, Бонд переступал порог его квартиры. Не зажигая свет в прихожей, не разуваясь, он проходил сразу в спальню, спотыкаясь о котов. Каждый чертов раз.  
Кью просыпался от громкого довольного мурчания — котам нравился Бонд, всем нравился Бонд — подслеповато щурился, привыкая к темноте, и нащупывал на тумбочке очки.  
— А, это всего лишь ты, — выдыхал тихо и падал обратно на подушку. Джеймс ложился рядом поверх одеяла, поглаживая пальцами косточку на запястье Кью, не скрытую рукавом пижамы.  
— Всего лишь я.  
Кью сцеловывал усмешку с бондовых губ и вдыхал его запах — дорогой парфюм, оружейная смазка и немного пота.  
— Ты останешься?  
— Через два часа самолет.  
Джеймс запускал ладони под пижамную рубашку Кью, быстро пробегался пальцами по позвонкам и целовал ключицы.  
— Жаль.  
Он уходил, растворяясь в холодной лондонской ночи, коты лениво забирались на кровать, устраиваясь в ногах. На губах Кью играла улыбка. Когда он переставал ждать, Бонд возвращался. Джеймс Бонд к нему всегда возвращался.


End file.
